1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a locus smoothing method, and particularly to a locus smoothing method capable of adaptively adjusting the calculation for locus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, for smoothing multiple locus points generated by movement of an object, an average function is adopted for calculating a moving average coordinate of each locus point; in the calculation, an average number n is used as a denominator. FIG. 1 shows the relationship between the average number and the smoothness of a corresponding curve, wherein C1, C2, and C3 are curves of moving average coordinates generated by the same movement of an object, but calculated by different average numbers, respectively. The curve C1 is generated by the average number n=2; the curve C2 is generated by the average number n=8; and the curve C3 is generated by the average number n=16. As shown in the drawing, the higher the average number n is, the better the smoothness of the curve is. However, where the average number is higher, the delay time is longer for the calculated locus point to catch up the actual position. FIG. 2 depicts the relationship between the average number n and the time delay. C4 and C5 are curves of the moving average coordinates generated by the same movement of an object by use of different average numbers n, wherein the curve C4 is generated by the average number n=4; The curve C5 is generated by the average number n=16. As shown in the drawing, the higher the average number is, the longer the time is required for the calculated locus point to catch up the actual position.
In view of the foregoing, there are pros and cons in the prior art either using a higher or a lower average number for calculating the coordinates of locus points, but one system can not satisfy both.